Rogue
by yourgirl615
Summary: Tris Prior is the best female field agent working for the CIA. She's smart and agile. Tris has been working for the CIA since the age of fifteen. You would wonder how a girl so young would be accepted by the Central Intelligence Agency. She's a code breaker, undercover specialist and stealth tactic extraordinaire. Tris Prior is Rogue.
1. A White Package

**Hello! This is my second fanfic. I hope you all like it so far. At least five reviews before I update. I do not own the Divergent Trilogy nor do I own the characters. Veronica Roth does. :D**

Tris POV

I walk through the big glass doors into the lobby of the building. I look around at all of the desks and offices. Down in the middle of floor rests the CIA logo. It excites me walking in here every day. To my job, where I belong. I head over to the elevator and up to the 6th floor where my office is. The door opens and I walk down the bright hall, people smile at me as I pass. This happens a lot considering that I am the best female field agent in the CIA. It took a lot of work to get where I am today. Over twenty undercover missions, thirty one secret investigations and approximately three thousand - two hundred twenty two hours of training.

I walk through the door into my office and find a note lying on my desk.

_Agent Prior, please meet me in the main HQ board room at 1300 hours._

_Director Hansen_

Why would the Director need to see me? Nothing unusual has been happening lately…. 8.7 seconds after I put down the note I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call. The door opens and a delivery man walks through the door. He smiles and places a white package on my desk. I thank him and close the door. I return to the package sitting on my desk. The label is addressed to me from my aunt Elizabeth. Why would she be sending me a package? I open it to find several photo frames, each with a picture. I study them closely, the first is a family photo of my mother, father, brother and I. We are all sitting in the grass under a tree and smiling. The next of me when I was six at my birthday party. My mother stands behind me as I blow out the candles on my cake. She's smiling. The last photo frame holds a picture of my brother and I, he's hugging me. We must've been about nine. I set the pictures down with an expressionless look on my face. _My family is dead. _

They died almost six years ago in a fire. I was out at my gymnastics lesson while they stayed at home. I returned to find the house engulfed in flames and a dozen police cars, fire trucks and ambulances surrounding it. After I found out that the rest of my family was dead I got sent to Family and Children's Services where I eventually got taken in by my aunt and uncle. I moved in with them in their house, somewhere in North Carolina.

I spent months wondering what had started the fire . I never once cried about it because I knew that crying wouldn't solve anything. I asked the firefighters who had stopped the fire what had caused it and they found the source unknown. My aunt and uncle became curious as to what the source of the fire had been so they hired a private investigator who later found out that my parents had been targets. I was so confused. My parents were kind people. They meant the most to me. But the look on my aunt's face said it all. She knew exactly what was going on. No matter how much I asked or begged, she would never tell me . It was until the morning of my twelfth birthday that I found out the truth.

It was no accident that caused the fire. It was a Russian spy from Moscow who had come to seek revenge on my parents. I asked my aunt why on earth a Russian spy would want revenge on my parents. Being the clueless twelve year old I was. Her answer was simple:

" They were spies."


	2. The Newbie

**Alright so here's chapter 2. They will get longer. I just need to get more into the story. Enjoy :)**

Tris POV

I started working for the CIA at the age of fifteen after I had told my aunt that I wanted to be spy like my parents. After Director Hansen found out that my parents were former agents there was no hesitation in hiring me. I started training and he's been with me since day one. Director Hansen is like a father to me. After one thousand one hundred and forty eight hours of training, Director Hansen put me out on the field for my first mission. Mission objective was to go to the Smithsonian and retrieve a stolen file. Employees were planning on stealing the Radiante painting from the Smithsonian American Art Museum and selling it to people in Indonesia.

I had to go into the computer past security and download the blueprint of the museum with an escape route on it. After I retrieved the file I took straight back to HQ. Director Hansen was so proud of me. We sent officers to the museum on the planned night of the robbery and caught the thieves before they stole the painting. After that I worked harder every day to become the best spy I possibly could. Having a gymnastics background helped a lot with my stealth tactics. It improved my agility and strength.

I spent a lot of time in the CIA just waiting to put on another mission. The adrenaline was awesome.

-page break-

I walk down the hallways towards the main board room. Director Hansen said to meet him at 13OO hours. It was 12:59.57. At 1pm sharp I pushed through the heavy wooden doors of the board room. I close the doors behind me and turn to see Director Hansen sitting at the head of the table. On the closest seat to the right of him sits someone I don't recognize. He's looking down at the table. His dark hair is cut evenly on his head and he's looks very muscular.

"Welcome, agent Prior," says Director Hansen.

"Good afternoon, sir. You requested my presence?," I ask calmly.

"Why yes I did. I have big news. This here is our new agent. You will be training him for the next few months. Teach him everything he'll need to know. I'm trusting you with him, agent Prior."

I look over at the sitting figure. "Does he talk?."

" Of course he does. Four, this is agent Prior," says Director Hansen.

The man looks up and seems to be around twenty two. Only a two year difference from my age. His dark blue eyes see right through mine. He's good looking, I'll give him that.

"Pleasure to meet you, agent Prior," says Four blandly.

"You will now be referred to agent Eaton, understood?," asks Director Hansen.

"Yes, sir," replies Four.

"Now off you go," says Director Hansen. "Give agent Eaton a tour, agent Prior." I nod.

I swiftly walk out of the board room and down the hall towards the training stadiums. Four follows suit.

"First," I say. "Is the training stadium. All agents train in here on their own time. It looks just like a gymnastics gym except it's almost four times the size." Four nods. We pass by a large class window looking into the stadium. Only three agents are training at the moment. We continue walking and I lead him inside the stadium. I step onto the mats and turn to face Four. Who has a smirk on his face.

"Show me what you got."


	3. Finally Home

Four POV

This small blonde girl with the blue – grey eyes intrigues me more and more by the second. I walk slowly towards her and try to grab her by the arm. She quickly ducks and sweeps me off my feet, literally. I slam into the ground and turn over, when I look up I'm looking at Agent Prior who has a huge grin on her face. She does a back handspring as I get to my feet. Once I'm standing I throw a punch to her stomach, it barely fazes her. She quickly moves in, grabbing my arm and flipping me over so I once again slam into the ground. This girl is freakin' strong!

I get up and see Agent Prior with her arms folded in front of her, looking at me with soft eyes.

"I thought you'd be tougher than that Agent Eaton," she says smirking.

"I thought so too, but I definitely didn't think that you'd be so strong," I reply smoothly.

"Well, we'll try more combat later. Time for lasers," says Agent Prior. I give her a confused look.

She smiles and walks over to a side of the stadium and there are high tension trampoline mats covering the floor. She walks onto the mats and stands in the on the end of the mat closest to the wall. Then she point to the wall I follow her gaze to see that she's pointing to a red button.

"When I say "go" you press that button, understood?," she asks. I nod.

Agent Prior positions herself on the mat carefully and then tightens the high ponytail on the back of her head. "Go." I press the button.

Lasers appear before my eyes. Crossing at every angle. I watch in awe as Agent Prior maneuvers her way through the lasers. She's fast. She does backflips and handsprings and aerials. Before I know it, Agent Prior has gotten through over forty feet of lasers in under a minute. I press the red button again and all of the lasers disappear. Agent Prior walks toward me, out of breath.

"Think you can do that?," she asks. I shake my head. She laughs.

"Can we go back to combat? I think I have a better chance at that," I say.

"Sure," says Agent Prior. We start walking towards the combat training part of the stadium.

"What's your name?," I ask hesitantly.

She keeps her eyes forward. "My name's Tris."

"That's a nice name," I reply.

"So is Four. What does it mean anyway?," she asks.

"That's a long story," I say. She nods.

I step onto the mat and look at Tris. She smiles and starts walking towards me. I grab her leg this time. She doesn't see it coming. I take her down and go to kick her in the side. She moves and sweeps my legs out from underneath me. I laugh and roll over to see Tris getting up. I stand up quickly and we mirror each other. Finally I move forward and pin her to the ground. Her arms are above her head and she can't move. She tries to wriggle out of my grasp.

"Okay, okay. You've got me, Eaton. Now let me up.," she says.

I get off of Tris and she brushes off the dust on her leggings. She sighs. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I've always wanted to see the control offices. Where the agents contacts for their "ground eyes"," I say. She nods. 'Ground eyes' are what are usually referred to as our communication or support whenever an agent is on a mission. Tris and I walk out of the stadium and down a hallway. Just up the hallway I can see an open space. There are desks everywhere, everyone is on a computer. At the front of the large room there is a screen that shows a map of the United States.

"Hey, Tris!," she turns her head and smiles. I follow as she walks toward a boy. He looks about Tris's age with blonde hair and blue eyes. I stand awkwardly behind Tris as she speaks to the boy. Tris moves out of the way and turns towards me.

"Will, this is Four," she says.

Will smiles and reaches his hand out. "Nice to meet you Four." I shake it twice.

"Nice to meet you too," I reply.

"I'm Tris's ground communication for when she's out on the field. I really got lucky," he smiles.

"How so?," I ask.

"I'm the ground eye for the most skilled agent in the CIA! Most people around here just call her agent Rogue," says Will.

"Oh stop," says Tris. She blushes. She looks pretty when she blushes.

"So I've heard," I say. "She's training me and I can't wait to see her in action."

I look over at Tris who is smiling and just a bit red. "Well," she says. "We should probably go, I can show you where you'll be staying."

I follow Tris out of the building and towards another which is very large and grey. We walk through the front doors which look like they're made from steel and head into the nearest elevator. Tris stands in one corner and I stand in another.

"This is the housing building for all of the agents who work for us," she says. "Everyone has their own room and living space with personalized security systems."

"That's cool," I say. The elevator opens and we walk down a hall to a room labeled 46B.

"This is yours," says Tris. "Give me your hand." I give her my hand and she places it on a key pad attached to the wall next to the door. She lets go of my hand and the pad scans it. The door opens automatically.

"Whoa," is the only thing I can muster. Tris smiles.

We walk inside the room and the first thing I see is a really unique painting in the corner of the room. It's an abstract piece with a lot of blue in it that reminds me of Tris. The room is the large with a several hallways. From where I stand I see the living room with a beige coloured sofa and a small coffee table. I walk down one of the hallways to find a bedroom. Down the other is a kitchen and dining area.

I walk back to the front foyer where Tris stands patiently. Wow Tris, this is great."

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it," she says. "I'm right down the hall at 46D if you need anything." With that she leaves me in my new room. And I finally feel at home.


	4. Black, Red and Little Bit of Grey

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you all like it :) R&R :)**

Tris POV

Showing Four around was fun. I think he actually enjoyed himself too. I'm really starting to like this guy, whoever he may be. I walk towards HQ and find Will standing by the front door.

"Morning," I say.

"Good morning, agent Prior," he says cheerfully.

"Why so delightful?," I ask.

"Oh, nothing," he replies. "It's just that, there may or may not be a new mission awaiting. In Moscow."

"Oh my gosh. Will I love you!," I jump up and give him a hug, he spins me around then puts me down.

"Don't get too excited. You're going to have to take the newbie with you. Director Hansen has high hopes for him and thought that it would be good to take him on a mission to see how it goes.," says Will.

I sigh. "He shouldn't be too much trouble. I can handle it," I reply. I walk through HQ with Will and we go up to my office to talk about the mission. I ask him to send for Four so that he's updated and won't mess up the mission.

I walk into my office and sit in the chair behind my desk and place my clasped hands on the dark wooden desk. Will takes a chair from the corner of the room and sits across the desk from me.

"Where's Agent Eaton?," I ask.

"He should be on his way," says Will. Just then, Four walks through the door with an expressionless look on his face.

"You called?," he asks blandly.

"Uh, yeah. We're going to Moscow for a mission. Which I am yet to be informed about the objective," I say, glancing at Will.

"Oh, right," says Will. "You guys will be travelling to Gostiniy Dvor,Moscow to the Viennese Ball," begins Will. "Tris, your cover will be as Viktoria Yankovisk. You work for the ball's organization company. You are attending with Four who will be Alexander Guskov. You are a close co-worker with Tris and are at the ball representing your company. Understood?," Four and I nod.

Will continues. "You will be staying at the Hotel Peter I .Once you are at the ball you will act just as every other guest. When it comes time to the Viennese Waltz then you and a man wearing a black suit with a white striped bow tie will switch flower bouquets as you pass each other. Inside that bouquet is a flash drive containing war plans of a nuclear weapon to be used on the United States which you will need to take to your contact in Red Square the next day. Everything you need is laid out in Board Room leave in 12 hours. Good luck you two." Will smiles and hugs us both. I leave the room and head down to Board Room 3 with Four hot on my heels.

"Excited?," he asks behind me.

"Of course," I reply. This is no time for small talk, it's game time.

I walk into the board room and see an array of things laid out all over the table. I walk over to see 2 large suitcases and 2 backpacks. My black uniform and weapons belt equipped with a fully loaded nine millimeter gun, switch blade, built in grappling hook, and extra amo are next to them. I see Four's uniform next to mine. I also see two boxes. One with my name on it and one with Four's. I open the box with my name on it to find a red dress. I pull it out of the box and hold it against me. It goes all the way down to the floor and is made like a ball gown. The shiny red fabric has glitter all over the skirt of the dress. It's strapless and is cinched at the waist with a silver sash.

"Wow," I look at Four who's eyes are wider than the horizon. I smile and put the dress back in the box. There's a black suit in his box with a red bow to match my dress. Everything else is pretty normal mission supplies. A weapons case, laser motion detector, smoke bombs, grenades, accessories for the ball, first aid kit, pre-wired bugs(cameras/ mics), walkie talkies and earpieces. I feel my smile getting wider and I look over at Four who has a look of excitement on his face.

"C'mon," I say. "We better head back to pack. We leave in eleven hours."

Four nods and walks out of the room. CIA assistants move all of the stuff out of the board room so that it can be loaded onto the jet that we'll be taking to Moscow. I grab my suitcase and backpack and take them back to my room in the housing building. I start packing and finish close to two hours later. I use the rest of the time for sleeping. Four and I will be leaving at 4am sharp.

I yawn and lay my head down on my pillow. My eyes close and I drift off to sleep.


	5. A Broken Rail

Four POV

I had set my alarm for 3am the previous night so that I would have enough time to get ready for the mission. I hop out of bed exactly 5.7 seconds before the alarm goes off and head towards the shower. I come out in casual clothing; I wouldn't want to be in my uniform walking into the hotel. I'm wearing a fitting black shirt and denim coloured jeans. I put on a pair of sneakers and walk out the door. I should probably go see if Tris is awake, just in case she over slept. My watch reads three forty nine. I walk down the hallway to Tris's room and knock on the door. I wait 9.4 seconds before Tris comes to the door. Her face looks tired like she just woke up. She rubs her eyes and looks at me in confusion.

"Four? What time is it?," she asks.

"It's three fifty," I reply. Her eyes go wide. She slams the door and I smile. Oh, Tris..

Tris POV

I OVER SLEPT!

I need a new alarm. I slam the door in Four's face and rush to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and then throw on a casual outfit. A grey mid-sleeve shirt and denim skinny jeans. I grab my suitcase and backpack, bringing them to the door. Then I put on my lace up black boots and open the door. Four is still standing there with a smile on his face, he raises his eyebrow at me.

"What," I ask.

"That was really fast," He says.

"Well I am a spy," I reply smoothly.

"Right," he smirks. "I completely forgot."

Four and I walk outside to the hangar where all the aircrafts are kept. I lead him towards a plain white jet. Our pilot is already waiting for us. She sits in the pilot's seat and smiles at us through the window.

"Hi," I greet her. "Name's Agent Prior."

"Of course," she says. "The legendary Rogue. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Christina."

"Nice to meet you Christina," I reply.

"Who's that?," she asks, gesturing to Four.

"That is Agent Eaton. He'll be accompanying me on this mission," I say.

"Alright. Well you two get in. We need to be in Moscow before 5pm their time" says Christina.

"Sounds good," I get in the jet and Four follows. We put our luggage in the bag of the jet and sit up front.

-Page Break-

We arrive in Moscow just before 5. Four and I descend the jet and retrieve our bags. We bid our farewells to Christina before walking out of the aircrafts hangar in Moscow. A limo is waiting for Four and I. The driver tells us to put our luggage in the trunk. Four takes my bags for me and then comes back to sit in the back of the car next to me. There is a police escort as well as a guard in the passenger's seat of the car to make sure that we arrive safely.

About ten minutes later we arrive at the hotel. The security guard and the driver take all of the equipment around to the back entrance while Four and I check in. I walk up to the front desk with Four behind me.

"Welcome to the Hotel Peter I. How may I help you?," asks the lady at the desk. She has bright blond hair that is tied up in a ponytail and she's wearing a standard hotel uniform.

"Hi, I have a reservation under the name of Viktoria Yankovisk," I say in my best Russian accent. The lady types something in on the computer then smiles at me.

"The suite with 2 queen beds on the fifth floor," she says handing us the room keys.

I smile at her politely and walk towards the elevator with Four. I push the button for the fifth floor and we begin on our way up. Once we reach the fifth floor I walk out of the elevator with Four and we head towards our room. I swipe the key and the door unlocks. I look around and all I can say is, " Wow,"

The room is the size of a regular studio apartment with a kitchen, full bathroom and separated bedrooms. The living space is equipped with a TV, a two seated couch and a coffee table. There's also a desk in the corner of the room with a chair and a lamp. "Nice job, Will," I say out loud.

Four nods and smiles. I head off to my room which just has a bed, same as Four's. All of the equipment is already unpacked and hidden. I put my suitcase and backpack down on the floor then walk out into the living room. There's a door at the back of the room which must lead to the verandah. I open it and walk out. The sun is just beginning to set and it looks beautiful. I lean on the railing and watch the sun set.

Under my arms I can feel the railing becoming a bit uneasy. It creaks and before I know it I'm falling over the side of the hotel along with the railing. I scream and grab the first thing that I can reach which is a piece of the railing that is still attached to the verandah. The broken rail falls onto the street luckily not hitting anyone. I start to pull myself up when I hear the rail creak. It slowly starts to move as it loosens. I start to panic. If I move the rail will snap.

"Four!," I scream. The rail slides a little farther. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. "Four!," I scream again. I try and get the grappling hook from my belt but the rail starting bending over. My grip starts to loosen on the rail and I can feel myself slipping. Suddenly someone grabs me by the wrists and hauls me over the side of the verandah. Once my feet hit the hard floor I fall and push myself as far away from the edge as I can until I'm back in the room. I sit with my knees tucked into my chest and my arms around my knees. Tears start flowing and I can't stop. I sense someone looking at me and look up to see Four kneeling in front of me. He opens his arms as if telling me to come towards him. I crawl the two paces towards him until I am in his embrace. His warm arms are wrapped around me and my face is buried in his shirt. I start to cry, we're both sitting on the floor now and I'm practically sitting in his lap. He rubs my back with one hand trying to sooth me.

"Shh," he says. "It's okay Tris, nothing is going to happen to you I promise."

I nod into his shirt and look up at him. He gives me a sad smile and wraps me even tighter in his arms. "You've had a long day, you should probably get to sleep." I nod. Before I can even stand Four takes me in his arms and carries me to my bedroom and lays me down in my bed. He pulls the sheets over my legs and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Four leans down and kisses me gently on my forehead.

"Good night, Tris," he says. Four walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Leaving me both stunned and tired, I decide to let sleep have its victory.

**Well there you go :) Hope y'all enjoy it. Til' next time.**


	6. Screams

**Here it is! Let me know what you think :) Sorry there's a been a lot of TRIS POV. There will be more of Four's perspective as I get more into the story. R&R!**

Tris POV

I wake up and to see bright rays of light streaming through the windows. I slowly lift the covers off of me and walk out of the room towards the kitchen. Four is already awake and is standing by the stove. The floor creaks under my feet and Four turns around at the noise.

"Morning," he says.

"Morning," I say with a yawn.

"Want breakfast?," asks Four. "I made pancakes and bacon."

"Sure, thanks," I walk over to the stove and see two plates, one with bacon and the other with pancakes. I take an empty plate from the cupboard and load it with 2 pancakes and 3 strips of bacon. I take a glass and fill it with water and go sit down at the table. Four takes his plate of food and sits across from me. The table is made for only two people so we are less than 10 feet apart. _Much less._ We both eat in silence until Four swallows and speaks.

"Tris, I need to tell you something," he says.

My heart beat accelerates. _What could he possibly have to tell me? _I nod.

"Last night I woke up in the middle of the night and heard you screaming. You were calling for someone or something ..Did you know that you scream in your sleep?," he asks. A look of worry on his face.

I nod again. I explain to Four why I was screaming. "The screaming started about 4 years ago when I was sixteen, several years after my parents died in a house fire. I had nightmares almost every night about my parents and brother being killed in that fire. The house would be burning and I would try and go save them but I couldn't move. So I would start screaming their names. Some nights I would be afraid to fall asleep because of it. But eventually I got so tired that I had to go see a doctor because I wasn't getting enough sleep. The same nightmare has haunted me ever since."

Four look at me and then looks down. "I'm sorry Tris, I didn't know."

"It's no one's fault," I reply. Four and I finish breakfast in silence. The ball is today and it'll take me a lot of time to get ready. It's already noon. The ball starts at seven. I think I might go for a walk. I get up and put my dishes in the sink and walk back towards my room.

"I'm going for a walk," I tell Four. "Do you want to come?." He nods. "Meet me in the lobby in forty five minutes. He nods again.

-Page Break-

Forty minutes later I walk out of the hotel room wearing white skinny jeans, a blue sleeveless top and black ballet flats. My hair is done up in its usual ponytail. The elevator opens and I walk in. Soon I reach the lobby and walk towards the sitting area where Four is already seated. He smiles when he sees me and then walks over to me.

He leans close to me and whispers in my ear. "You look good Tris." My heart skips a beat and I can feel myself blushing. Together Four and I walk out of the hotel and down the street. There's a park just across the street and Four and I decide to go there. Once we reach the park we see a bunch of children running around. Probably playing tag. I decide to break the silence.

"So, Four. Why did you want to join the CIA?"

"I used to be a police officer, I got tired of my job and decided that I needed a little more excitement." I nod. Suddenly I hear a boy yell something.

"Watch out!," he said. Before I knew it Four pushed me out of the way and caught the football that would've hit me square in the head. He throws it back then looks over at me.

"Are you alright," he asks, touching my arms. Electricity shoots up my arm and down my spine. I nod shakily. "Good," he smiles. We continue walking.

"So, how about you? What made you want to join the CIA?," Four asks.

" I was fifteen when I joined the CIA. I joined because my parents were both secret agents before my brother and I were born. Turns out that the fire that killed my parents and brother was set by a spy seeking revenge on them. I want to find who did it," I say. Four nods.

"Have you found anything yet?," he asks.

"No, but I will soon."

-Page Break-

Four and I go off into our own rooms to get ready for the ball. The clock reads 4pm. I have 3 hours. I go to my suitcase and take the red dress out and lay it on the bed. After my shower I curl my hair and straighten my bangs. I apply mascara, eyeliner and eye- shadow that has a hint of silver in it, I finish with red lipstick. I take out the pair of silver four inch heels from the closet and put them beside the bed. After all that, I slip on the dress. It flows down past my ankles and covers my feet. The skirt isn't ball gown puffy, but comes out just enough to make it look elegant. I put a silver hair band in my hair and a necklace with a silver locket. Inside the locket is a miniature button activated grenade just in case I get into trouble. All I have to do is click the locket open and let it fly. Lastly I put on my shoes and fasten the straps. I walk out of the room and look in the tall mirror by the door. Wow, I look flawless. Soon Four walks out wearing his tuxedo, he looks really nice. He's looking down at his sleeves trying to fasten the cuffs and the bow tie isn't done up right either. I mentally shake my head. Four soon looks up and his eyes widen.

"Wow, uh..Tris, you…," he stutters.

I smile. "Yes, Four?," I prompt him.

"You look gorgeous," he says. I blush deeply and look down. I look back up nod at his bow tie.

"Do you need help with that?," I ask him. He nods sheepishly. I wlak over to him and fold the bow tie properly and tightening it. Then I fix the sleeve cuffs. Perfect. Four holds out his arm to me. "Shall we?" I smile and take his arm. We walk out the front door of the hotel room and it clicks shut behind us.

My only hopes for tonight are that no one gets killed and that I'll retrieve the file safely. Here goes nothing.


	7. Envious

**Okay, so here it is. Short chapter but the next will be up soon. Pinky promise ;)**

* * *

Four POV

Tris and I arrive at the ball. The large doors open and as soon as we walk in everyone's eyes are on us. I look closely to see that everyone's eyes aren't on _us _but on Tris. Several of the women there give her glares but she just ignores them. All of the men are looking at me with jealousy in their eyes. I can't help but smile. Tris leans over and whispers to me.

"Why are you smiling?," she asked?

"It was nothing," I reply.

"C'mon, tell me," she insists. She looks at and bats her eyelashes.

I cave. "Fine..All of the guys here keep looking at me like they're jealous." She gives me questioning look. "They're jealous because I'm here with the most beautiful girl on my arm."

"Oh." Is all she says.

"Why? You don't think you're beautiful?," I ask her.

"Well, no. Not really. I haven't though very much of myself for a long time," says Tris.

"Well, Tris. Tonight I'm telling you that you look beautiful. You're the most stunning woman at the ball."

She looks at me and smiles. That heart melting smile. I almost fall. _What is happening to me!? _Well whatever it is, I kind of like it.

Tris POV

Four just told me that I'm the most stunning woman at the ball. That was so nice of him. I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks.

Four and I sit down at our table. There is currently no one else there. I check my leg holster and make sure that my gun is loaded. My necklace grenade is also ready to go and so is the laser in my ring. _Wonderful_. I smile. Next to me I see Four fixing his bowtie which is equipped with a smoke bomb just in case we need to make an emergency exit.

Soon more people start to arrive and our table then becomes full. We are sitting with people who claim to be from a company just inside of Moscow who are supporting the ball's fundraiser. They seem a bit sketchy to me. I'll be keeping my eye on them. In my peripheral vision I could see a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties wearing a black suit, with a white striped bowtie. He walks in with a beautiful girl wearing a white and silver gown. The man winks at me as he walks by our table, knowing what will happen later. I smile back and he sits down at the table next to ours. Everyone at the table is making small talk and I soon learn everyone's name and where they say they are from. Out of the corner of my eye I see the man sitting next to me, Viktor, adjusting something is his jacket pocket. I focus on what it is to see that it's a small knife, almost like a dagger. I try not to gasp as he puts it back in his pocket. CEO of Gazprom Media my eye! I look away and tap Four on the leg which is the signal for "don't trust them and be careful". He taps back slightly grazing my hand as he does so. I try not to smile but can't stop a blush from creeping up my cheeks.

"Are you okay?," asks Four. I turn to him to see that he has a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes then nod. He laughs to himself and returns to the table conversation. Just then someone taps a microphone at the front of the ballroom.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you all for coming!," says the announcer. "Now that everyone seems to be here, how about we start things off with the Viennese Waltz?"

Everyone cheers and gets up from their seats. Four and I follow and move onto the dance floor. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Four leans over and whispers in my ear. "Be brave, Tris."

Then the music begins.

* * *

**I wonder what that guy with knife has planned...;D AHA, ha, ha, ha..!**


	8. Only Friends Can Stab You in the Back

**Hello my lovely readers. :) I know it's been a while but I hope this makes up for it. :)**

* * *

Four POV

I lead Tris onto the dance floor where everyone already is waiting for the music to start. We are soon handed a small bouquet of flowers, then Tris puts her right arm around my neck and my left arm goes around her waist. We hold the flowers in my right and her left. The music begins and I have my eye on our ally, the man with the striped bowtie is just about 10 feet away from Tris and I. We have to get this done quickly so no one notices what we're doing and then we're out of here. The music begins to play and I slowly glide Tris along the dance floor, her dress flowing all around her. I can't help but notice how amazing she looks tonight, even though it's just a mission. We make our way closer to our contact, just a few more steps. We are about to exchange bouquets when something sharp stab me in the front of the chest. I let go of Tris and our bouquet falls on the floor. I touch my hand to my chest and pull it away along with blood. Someone stabbed me. I see blood starting to drip from the chest and people in the room stop dancing and gasp in horror, some scream.

Tris POV

I look at Four to see blood staining his suit, some has fallen onto the ground. I turn around and behind me I can see Viktor with a look of satisfaction on his face. I really want to just kick his a**, but I refrain. I have no time for that right now. I quickly look over at our ally, he nods and tosses the bouquet with the flash drive in the air, I grab it and pull the flash drive out and put it in the hidden pocket of my dress. I look back to Four who is losing blood quickly, I run up to him and yank the bow tie off of his suit and activate the smoke bomb. I toss it at the floor before the whole room goes up in smoke. I drag Four with me out of the ballroom and look behind us to see if anyone is following. Surely enough Viktor and the rest of the people from our table are hot on our trail. I drag Four out to the entrance and sit him by the stairs.

"Stay here," I say to him. He vaguely nods in response.

I run back to the ballroom which is still covered in smoke, it should last another 10 minutes before it starts to disappear. I find Viktor and the rest of his group fighting our allies. I rush in to help and kick Alicia (Viktor's "date") in the leg. She doubles over in pain and I punch her in the stomach. With another kick to the head, she's out like a light. Our male ally is taking on Viktor whereas his date has already taken down 3 of his men. I'm impressed. I smile and turn to kick another armed man where it counts. I nod to our contact letting know that it's a good time to leave. Everyone is passed out except for the guests. I run back to where Four is sitting by the stairs to see his shirts fully covered with blood. He isn't conscious. I take his jacket off and wrap it around the wound then drag him outside to see our driver and guard waiting for us. The guard helps to bring Four into the car and now I can't help but worry…

-Page Break-

As soon as we get back to the hotel I take Four up to the hotel room from the back entrance. I open the door of the verandah and pull Four inside. I lay him on the couch and run to my room to do a ten second change. I put the flash drive in the room safe and come out wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and grey leggings. I put my hair up into a ponytail and walk back to Four. Carefully, I place the first aid kit next to the couch and open it. I'm going to need to stitch up the wound, but first I need to disinfect it. I should wake him up because it's going to hurt once I start to clean it anyways. I kneel on the couch and lean over Four.

"Four, Four wake up," I whisper. I gently shake his shoulder and his eyes slowly open. Then he smiles and gazes at me. Four reaches up and starts playing with a strand of hair that fell out of the ponytail.

"Pretty, pretty Trissy..," he sounds drunk. But he's just lost a lot of blood. I smile.

"Yes, Four. It's me, Tris," I sound like I'm speaking to a child. "You have a cut and I need to make it better."

"Okay," he sighs with a smile on his face and sits up. I sit on the couch across from Four.

"It's gonna hurt, ok?," I tell him. He nods. I need to you to lift up your shirt Four."

"Trying to undress me, Tris?," he says with a lazy smirk. I blush deeply.

"N..No..," I manage to say. He nods and lifts up his shirt to reveal a dark red gash. I take the rubbing alcohol and put some on a cloth and gently start to clean the wound. Four winces and his eyes go wide. The pain seems to bring him back to reality.

"Tris?," he asks.

"Yeah?," I reply. He shakes his head, dazed. Once most of the blood is gone I take out the needle and begin to stitch the wound. Four keeps his eyes on me the whole time. When I'm done I put a bandage on it and put the first aid stuff away. I look up to meet Four's gaze, he stares down at me intently.

"Thank you, Tris," he whispers. I smile at him. He places his hand on my cheek and moves him thumb back and forth over my cheekbone. I close my eyes and lean into his hand. "Tris," he says. Four tilts my head up so that I'm looking right at him. Then suddenly, he pulls me in for a hug. His arms are wrapped tightly around me, enclosing me in his warmth. Both of us are just taking in the moment and sitting in silence. Four surprises me by placing a kiss on the top of my head. The side of my face pressed into his chest. Reluctantly I pull away, and stand up_. I can't do this. I haven't been so close to anyone to anyone since.._ I sigh and look back at Four.

"I'm going to bed, we'll head over to Red Square tomorrow. Goodnight Four," I don't look at him. Instead I just go to my room and pull the covers over my head, softly crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Upset they didn't kiss? Yeah , that's right. I'm making the wait painfully long.. Mwahahahahahaha! (cough, cough) Anyways.. hope you all like this chapter. Until next time :). R&R! :)**


	9. Very Important! Please Read!

**Alright. U can be upset that this is not an update but this is extremely serious, so please keep reading.**

**I've been hearing about a lot of author's on fanfic who are having people copy the plots and ideas from their stories. I own all of my ideas and the plot because I DID NOT copy it from anywhere or anyone. Even if I did it was unintentional, so I apologize if I may have done so.**

**I've recently found a fanfic posted by divergentshadowhunter99 under The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction Archive. The story is named "Rogue" and obviously has the same title as this fanfic, it also has the same spy theme using the CIA. Seriously! If you want to make a story about spies go ahead but at least credit where you got your ideas from! If anyone else who reads this story finds copies or ideas from my fanfic in other fanfics could you please PM me? I would really appreciate it. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read this. Next update will be here soon!**


	10. Never Let Go

Tobias POV

I shake myself out of my trance. I almost kissed Tris. What the heck is wrong with me? I'm going to scare her away and then she'll never give me a chance. I get up off of the couch and go to my room. I put on a new shirt and a pair of pajama pants. After I climb into bed it isn't long before I fall asleep. That's when the screaming begins.

Tris POV

_My mom should've picked me up from gymnastics over 10 minutes ago. I sit on the bench in front of the window, looking for my mom's car. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. Susan stands there smiling. _

_ "Hi, Beatrice," she says. " My mommy wanted me to ask you if you needed a ride home."_

_ I smile. "Sure Susan that would be nice, thank you."_

_ "You welcome," she replies. " My mom's waiting outside. C'mon." I follow her outside to her mom's minivan. I sit in the back with Susan. _

_ "Thanks for driving me home, ," I say. _

_ "Anytime sweetie. Where's your mom?," she asks._

_ "I don't know. She was late picking me up. She's usually there for the end of my lesson and we leave right after." Mrs. Black nods._

_ We drive in silence until we turn onto my street. Ambulances, fire trucks and police cars line the street in front of my house. I see Mrs. Blacks eyes we park down the street from the house, I jump out of the car and I hear and Susan calling after me. I ignore them and keep running towards my house. The house is engulfed in flames and smoke is everywhere. I run past the fire fighters and police officers and past the caution tape to the house. Once I get onto the side walk, I can't move anymore. My feet are stuck to the side walk. When I look down there's nothing holding my feet down. Every time I try to move ,I can't . I look up at the window to see my mom banging on it. _

_ "Mom!," I scream. I try to move but it's hopeless. "Mommy!," I scream again. I keep screaming for her. She looks at me one last time and mouths the words "I love you". I start to cry and scream for her. She collapses before my eyes as the flames and smoke descends upon her. I keep screaming for her to come back, for my brother and father to come back with her. But they're gone. Forever._

_ Someone starts shaking my shoulder and I turn to see who it is._

Four

As my eyes slowly open I can see Four sitting next to me on my bed. My breathing is heavy and there are tears streaming down my cheeks. Four stops shaking my shoulder and looks at me with worry.

"Sorry, Tris. But you were screaming again and I didn't want to .."

"Four, it's fine," I say, wiping tears away. "Thank you."

He smiles lightly. I want to smile too but all I can do it break down again. I pull my knees up and wrap my arms around them and cry. Four unexpectedly pulls me into his arms and I don't object. He wraps his arms tightly around me and tries to calm me down. We stay that way for about five minutes before I calm down. My head is against Four's shoulder and his arms are still wrapped around me. I'm the first to speak.

"It sucks, because I'm supposed to be one of the best spies in the CIA but I can't even keep my personal life under control." I laugh slightly.

Four pulls away and looks me in the eye. "Don't go blaming yourself, Tris. That would happen to anyone. You can never hide emotion… What you went through was terrible and I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, Four. I really appreciate it." I smile.

"Anytime, Tris," he says. "I should probably go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He starts to leave when I call back to him.

"Four?" He turns around looks at me.

"Yeah, Tris?," he asks.

"Can you stay with me?," I feel myself blush. Thank goodness it's dark enough so he can't see it. Four nods and walks back towards me. I move over so that there's enough room for him. He climbs into my bed and wraps the blankets around the both of us. Then Four puts an arm around my waist and pulls me down so that my head is on his chest and my arms are on either side of my head. Four takes the hand that isn't around my waist and strokes my hair.

"Go to sleep,Tris. I'm not going anywhere," he whispers. I nod into his chest and fall asleep to Four stroking my hair along with the peaceful silence.

* * *

**Haha. There it is. I know it's a short chapter but I needed to put that scene in there before anything else happened. R&R :)**


	11. Red Square

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST 2 MONTHS! SCHOOL'S BEEN A PAIN IN MY A**... ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT :) **

* * *

Four POV

My eyes slowly open as I register thoughts from the previous night. Tris started screaming and I went in her room to wake her up. Then.. then she asked me to stay. I smile and look down at Tris who is still curled up against me. Her head is lying on my shoulder and one of her arms is lying across my chest. Heat burns through me everywhere we touch. I know I shouldn't wake her up but we still have a mission to accomplish. But she looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I glance over at the clock on the side table which reads 6:27. We should be meeting our contact in Red Square by 9. I decide to wake her up because we still need time to eat.

Gently I rub my fingers over Tris's cheek. She begins to stir and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks a few times before reaching an arm up to hit me on the head. She does it again a few more times before muttering, "Where's the snooze button?."

I laugh and get up into a sitting position, pulling Tris up with me. Her eyes spring open, a wave of panic moves over her face. Her eyes land on me and then she relaxes.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I say.

"Morning," she replies. Tris then surprises me by snuggling back into me. I sigh as she wraps her arms around my torso and presses the side of her face into my shirt.

"C'mon, Tris. No distracting me. We have to get dressed," I say.

Tris wraps her arms tighter around me and says, "Nuh uh." As if she's a stubborn child.

I smile and say, "Please, Trissy wissy." I wrap my arms around her as she looks up to glare at me. She moves away from me and scoots off of the bed.

"Want me to get dressed Four?," she asks. I nod.

"We have a mission to finish," I say.

"I know, but you have _at least _let me sleep til' 7," she replies. "So if you want me to get ready, you're gonna have to catch me." She smiles at me and then takes off skipping down the hallway. _Oh she's going to get it._

I jump off the bed and run down the hallway. I look out into the living room to see that Tris is hiding behind the couch. I slowly walk up to the couch and right when she looks up, I grab her by the waist and toss her over my shoulder.

She squeals and then starts hitting my back. "Put me down right now Four Eaton."

"Hmm, let me think about that," I reply.

"Thought about it yet?, "she asks.

"Yep," I say as a head towards the bathroom.

"Well…?," she presses.

"I think I will put you down," I say smirking.

"Thank you," sighs Tris. I walk into the bathroom and open the shower door.

"Four? Four what do you think you're doing!?," says Tris. Instead of answering I toss her in the shower and turn on the water and then I quickly shut the door and hold it shut. I hear as the water turns on and Tris screams. I start laughing.

"Four what the heck?! It's so cold!," she says. "I am soo going to kill you for this." I still stand with my back against the shower door, holding it shut while Tris is being soaked with cold water. She continues to scream until she finally stops. The water gets turned off and Tris starts pushing on the shower door.

"Four Eaton, I swear if you don't let me out right now…!" I laugh. She sounds mad.

"No way," I reply.

"Four, please. I'm getting really c-cold," says Tris. I keep laughing and barely hear when she slides down into a sitting position. "Four l-l-let me o-out." Now I can hear her shivering from outside the shower door.

I open the shower door to a soaking wet Tris. Now I just feel bad.. Her lips have paled and her head is bent into her knees. I scoop her up and carry her to her room. I pull out a cot from under the bed so she doesn't get the bed all soaked. After I put Tris down I run over to the closet and get some towels and a big blanket. I go back to Tris and wrap two towels around her as well as the blanket. Then I sit on the cot behind Tris and hug her close to me to give her more warmth. I hear her hum lightly as I hug her.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I shouldn't have done that," I whisper.

"It's okay, F-Four," she replies. I hug her tighter.

-Page Break-

After Tris finally warms up, she puts on some warm clothes. We make our way out to Red Square with only 15 minutes to get there. After arriving, Tris and I make our way swiftly to the Saint Basil's Cathedral. We both look around for any signal of our contact. The signal would be significant if any.

Many people walk by, but none of them seem to be standing out. Suddenly a man with a tourist lanyard walks up to Tris and I. He has brown hair, tanned skin and is wearing sunglasses.

"Would you happen to know the time, sir?," he asks. I happen to notice that he's wearing a watch. This must be our guy.

"If only I had a watch or phone, I'm very sorry," I reply. I hand him the flashdrive.

The man smiles and takes off his sunglasses. Tris comes up behind me and watches.

"Zeke?," asks Tris.

"Tris?," says Zeke. "What are you doing here?" He smiles and goes to hug Tris. I frown, she doesn't seem happy to see him. She pulls away and turns to me.

"Four, this is Zeke," she gestures to Zeke. "Zeke, this is my partner Four." She gestures to me. Zeke and I shake hands and we walk towards to the steps of the Cathedral.

"So,Tris?," asks Zeke. "How's the life of being a field agent going? I haven't seen you in years."

"It's been amazing," she replies. "I've been doing so much and it's a great experience." Zeke nods. "So how's the CIA working for you?"

Zeke sighs. "It's great but I just wish I had more down time to myself, you know? I haven't had more than a couple days off for 3 years."

"Well I guess that's the life as a field agent," says Tris.

Tris POV

"Well I guess that's life as a field agent," I say. Zeke laughs.

"Yeah well it didn't used to be that way," he says. I look down and in the corner of my eye I can see Zeke looking at me.

-Page Break-

After our little talk in the park, Four, Zeke and I went back to the hotel. Once we get back to the hotel Four walks off into the kitchen to get something for all of us to eat. Zeke and I take a seat on the couch in the living room area.

I'm not going to lie. Zeke and I have history and yes I mean dating history. A couple years ago I went out to dinner with him and it was the night he was going to propose, I could see the ring in the pocket of his jacket. Spy senses I guess, we were both working for the CIA then. At dinner I had left the table to go to the washroom and when I got back.. I saw Zeke making out with our waitress. I ran out and never spoke to him again. That's when we ended.

Zeke is sitting on one end of the couch and I sit on the other. There's no TV so we just sit in silence. In the corner of my eye I notice Zeke looking at me again. This time I turn and look at him.

"Tris," whispers Zeke.

"What," I reply.

"I'm really sorry the way things ended between us," he says.

"Says the guy who started making out with our waitress the minute I left!." I start to get impatient.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have done that but I want you back Tris," says Zeke. "I haven't been the same since you left." He moves closer. "Please forgive me Tris."

"Stay away from me Zeke," I say. As he comes closer I find myself backed up against the side of the couch. _Where is Four? _

"Please Tris," pleads Zeke.

"No Zeke, stay away," I say. Zeke is on all fours, approaching me. I try and kick at him but he's too strong. He has one arm on either side of my head and is hovering over me. He leans down and starts to kiss my neck. "Zeke get off, before I kick you so hard.." he kisses my cheek. I start to squirm and kick at him, he doesn't move.

Suddenly, Zeke is being ripped off of me and hauled to the floor. I open my eyes and see Four senselessly beating him. Zeke tries to fight back but Four is much stronger. "DON'T TOUCH HER," says Four angrily. I look at Zeke who is on the floor covered in blood. His nose and lip are bleeding and Four keeps repeatedly punching him.

I quickly get off of the couch and try to pull Four away from Zeke but he doesn't move. It takes a lot of strength but I finally get him off of Zeke who just lies on the floor of the hotel room. My hand is on Four's arm, his breathing is unsteady and fast.

"Four," I say. He looks down at me. "I'm fine Four. Please." He nods and looks down at Zeke.

"Get out," he says. And before Four can even gesture to the door, Zeke is gone.

Four looks back at me. His eyes pierce into mine. "I'm sorry," he says.

I laugh lightly. "Don't be sorry, he was being a moron. He deserved everything you did to him."

"He shouldn't have touched you like that," growls Four.

"I know. Thanks for helping me out," I say. I yawn and start to feel my eyes droop. My grip on Four's arm loosens.

Then he does something unexpected. Four lifts me up, one arm under my back and the other under my knees. He carries me to my room and lays me down in my bed. After setting me down, Four lifts the covers over me and sits on the corner of the bed. I start to doze off and the last thing I feel is the ghost of lips on mine.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER :) R&R. It feels great to be back! :) **


End file.
